Baby Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. is considering having a baby, so she tells Lelouch about it. Lelouch is scared, at the mere thought of it. He has Jeremiah visit him, so he can give him some help.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge's girlfriend, C. C., sat on the couch, while being deep in thought. She put her hand on her chin, while considering some personal matters. During her private thinking, Lelouch burst into the living room and started prancing around the furniture. He looked at C. C. and said, "Greetings, my love."

C. C. smiled at Lelouch, while trying to hide the concerning thoughts, that were roaming around her mind. Although Lelouch had an infamous habit, of being unaware of things, he quickly noticed, that C. C. was thinking about something. Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. answered, "I was just thinking about some matters, that could change the future. I should just go to my room and do some private thinking."

Lelouch said, "When you're talking about changing the future, are you just talking about your future?"

C. C. answered, "The matter, which is on my mind, involves you and it will change your future, in a vast amount of ways."

Lelouch replied, "In that case, you've captivated my interest. We should discuss the issue, right now."

C. C. started feeling uneasy, while saying, "I'm not ready to discuss the matter, yet. I think we should wait, until lunch time. We could meet up, at a fancy restaurant. This is a really important situation, so I think I should be careful, about how I word myself. I need some time, to work on that."

Lelouch replied, "I understand, my dear. In that case, we'll meet up, at the fancy restaurant, that's a few blocks away."

C. C. responded, "Sounds good." Lelouch started dancing to his room, while C. C. continued pondering.

A few hours later, C. C. went to the fancy restaurant, while wearing a blue dress. She went inside and sat at one of the tables. She considered putting on some makeup, but she remembered Lelouch telling her, that she never needed a single shred of makeup, to look like the most beautiful woman in the world. C. C. smiled, while thinking about how close she and Lelouch had become, in recent years. When she first met Lelouch, she didn't think much of him and Lelouch considered her a light annoyance. However, as the two of them learned more about each other, their bond grew. They were very secretive people, who hid their most positive and negative traits, from the rest of the world.

A moment later, Lelouch entered the restaurant, while wearing a leprechaun costume. He sat down and smiled at C. C., while saying, "Greetings, darling."

C. C. replied, "Hi, my love." She looked deeply surprised, by Lelouch's choice of wardrobe. C. C. usually found a somewhat understandable reason, for Lelouch's wardrobe. However, this time, she was stumped. She asked, "Why are you wearing a leprechaun costume?"

Lelouch explained, "I felt like doing some unique. You see, when people go to these fancy restaurants, they always wear nice suits and dresses. I don't like how repetitive this world has gotten. There are times, where I accurately predict every action and event, that happens. I want this world, to become something lively and special. That's why I picked out a random costume, from my bedroom."

C. C. replied, "If you like unexpected events, you might be in luck. I've had an idea, that's been roaming around my brain, for a few months. However, I don't think you know what it is."

Lelouch held C. C.'s hand, while saying, "When it comes to ideas, you are quite the brilliant person. I'm interested, in knowing your latest idea."

C. C. replied, "It might make you and me uncomfortable. It'll probably make us blush."

Lelouch said, "Go ahead and say your idea."

C. C. replied, "I've been considering the notion, of us having a baby."

Lelouch felt shocked and uncomfortable, at the mere thought of that. He asked, "You want to have a kid?"

C. C. shyly said, "Well, it's something, that I've been considering."

Lelouch started shaking, while replying, "I'm not so sure, that you should consider that idea."

C. C. asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch said, "Because a kid wouldn't be the right step, for our relationship. After all, we're dating. We're not married or anything like that."

C. C. blushed, while replying, "Well, we already share the same house. We could arrange a wedding and prepare for a baby, at the same time."

Lelouch cringed, at the thought of that. A wedding and a baby were two very difficult things, to prepare for, at the same time. Lelouch didn't feel ready, for either one of those things. He loved C. C. and he knew she was the love of his life. He wanted to be with her, forever. However, the thought, of getting married to her and having a kid with her, seemed too extreme. Lelouch sat around, while wondering what he should do. He knew C. C. was looking at him and was waiting for him. He tried to think of a way, to bring peace and understanding, to their discussion. However, Lelouch was lacking, when it came to being peaceful and understanding.

Lelouch said, "Let's just talk about this issue, tomorrow. Like you said, this is a situation, that should be handled, with careful planning and we should both really thinks things through."

C. C. felt a bit disappointed, but she understood and respected Lelouch's decision. She said, "Okay then."

A waiter walked to Lelouch and C. C.'s table and asked, "What will you be eating today?"

Lelouch answered, "This lunch has been cancelled."

The waiter had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "My girlfriend and I came to this place, to have an important discussion. However, we're not ready, to engage in that type of talk, so I'll be leaving."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, just because we're not ready to talk doesn't mean, that we're not ready to eat."

Lelouch responded, "Eh, I'll just dig around our refrigerator, for some leftovers."

The waiter snobbishly replied, "Well, you should pay, for sitting at that nice table, despite not ordering anything." Lelouch ignored the waiter and started walking out.

The next morning, Lelouch got out of bed and started prancing to the living room. He thought C. C. would be in the living room, because that's where she usually was. However, that wasn't the case, this time. Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while wondering where she could be.

A few minutes later, C. C. walked out of her bedroom, while wearing a white dress. Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why are you wearing such a nice dress? Do you still want to look fancy, while we have our important discussion?"

C. C. answered, "Actually, I have some shopping I want to do, before we talk things out. I'm going to be at the mall, roaming through the various clothing stores. I'll be back, in a few hours."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. I hope you have a good time. I love you."

C. C. smiled and responded, "I love you, too." She kissed Lelouch, before heading out.

Lelouch felt he needed help, to figure out this baby situation. This was an important matter, so Lelouch felt the need, to rely on someone overly-loyal. He got out his cellphone and called Jeremiah Gottwald. Lelouch and Jeremiah used to be rivals, before they realized they had similar goals. Also, Jeremiah realized, that Lelouch was the son of Lady Marianne, Jeremiah's former boss. Jeremiah was obsessed, when it came to loyalty, so he had a strong dedication and passion, for following Lelouch's orders.

After Jeremiah answered the phone, Lelouch said, "Greetings, orange boy."

Jeremiah replied, "My prince, it's nothing short of an honor, to hear that royal voice of yours. Is my help needed?"

Lelouch responded, "It sure is. I need you to come here, as soon as possible. C. C. and I have an important dilemma, which requires a peaceful solution. She's not home, at this time. I need the two of us, to talk things through, without anybody else around."

Jeremiah replied, "I understand, my prince. Is there anything I should bring?"

Lelouch answered, "Bring a dress."

Jeremiah nodded and replied, "Okay, your majesty."

A short time later, Jeremiah got to Lelouch's house. He carried a dress, while walking inside. He looked around and saw Lelouch, who was just wearing a diaper. Jeremiah nervously said, "My prince, if I came at the wrong time, I truly am sorry."

Lelouch calmly replied, "Don't worry, orange boy. You see, C. C. started bringing up the notion, of she and I having a baby."

Jeremiah got excited, at the thought of that. He said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. You and C. C. are some of the most royal and eloquent people, in all of Britannia. You're sure to raise the greatest kids, that the royal family has ever seen. If you had kids, I'd be honored to be their uncle."

Lelouch replied, "You need to avoid rushing things. It's not like C. C.'s pregnant or anything. When she brought the topic up, I quickly became a nervous wreck. I'm not proud of that. C. C.'s going to return, in a few hours, to further discuss the matter. I want to be prepared, for what the future will be like, if I had a baby. That's why I'm wearing a diaper. I'm pretending, that I'm the baby. I had you bring a dress, because I want you to put it on and pretend to be C. C."

Jeremiah replied, "Okay, your majesty." Jeremiah slipped on a red dress and looked at himself, in front of a mirror. He smiled and said, "At the risk of sounding boastful, I look amazing."

Lelouch said, "When people talk about having a baby, they usually think of the good stuff. However, I want to be prepared, for the negative side of things. That's why I'm going to act like a difficult baby. You're going to play C. C. and you're going to try, to make me calm down."

Jeremiah replied, "I understand, my prince. You can begin this scenario, at any time."

Lelouch got on the floor, while shaking around and crying fake tears. He started screaming and moving around the living room, at a very quick place. Jeremiah walked to Lelouch, in a calm and relaxed tone. He said, "Hi, baby. It's me, your mother, C. C. Calm down and please stop crying." Lelouch ignored Jeremiah and kept acting like a big baby.

Jeremiah walked to the fridge, grabbed some pizza, and started microwaving it. A moment later, he returned to the living room and started sitting on the couch, while munching on pizza. Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Jeremiah answered, "You instructed me, to play C. C. In this situation, I assumed she would get herself some pizza."

Lelouch said, "A fair assumption, orange boy. I'm going to act like a bigger baby, to see what would happen." Lelouch started running around the living room, at a very fast pace, while not being careful. Because of that, he bonked into a bookcase and fell to the ground. Lelouch laid on the ground, while crying more fake tears.

Jeremiah picked up Lelouch and replied, "Don't worry, my baby." Jeremiah put Lelouch on his lap and started singing a lullaby. Lelouch started feeling more comfortable, due to Jeremiah's soothing voice. Jeremiah put a blanket on Lelouch and handed him a stuffed animal.

Lelouch smiled and said, "You did a great job, orange boy. However, I think you're the one, who'd be a great dad, not me."

Jeremiah replied, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Lelouch. I think you'd be a very special, lifechanging, and thought-provoking father."

Lelouch responded, "Your compliments are sweet. However, since you give me undying loyalty, your opinion is biased. I don't know what to do, when it comes to this baby situation."

Jeremiah replied, "Then let me ask you an important question: Do you want to have a baby?"

Lelouch thought it over, for a long moment, before saying, "I want to do the things, that'll make C. C. happy. She's been the most amazing person and I want to give her the loveliest life, that's humanly possible. I want her, to be aware of that. I can't wait, until she gets home. I have to go the mall, that she's currently at, and let her know my feelings."

Jeremiah replied, "That's a wonderful idea, your majesty. I'll give you a lift."

Lelouch responded, "Thank you, orange boy."

Lelouch and Jeremiah got into Jeremiah's car and drove to the mall. Lelouch was still wearing a diaper and Jeremiah was still wearing a dress. Lelouch ran inside and got several looks, from employees and customers, who were wondering why he was wearing a diaper. After several minutes, of running around the mall, he found C. C.

C. C. looked shocked and weirded-out, by Lelouch's choice of wardrobe. She asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "C. C., when it comes to this baby discussion, I couldn't wait, to tell you my feelings. I've come to a decision, that I think will settle the matter." He gently held C. C.'s hand, while saying, "I want to make the choices, that you want me to take. If you're not ready for a baby, I'm cool with that and if you want to start having kids, we'll become parents. The choice is in your hands, my love."

C. C. thought about the situation, for a minute, before saying, "I think I know my choice. Lelouch, even though we look similar, in terms of age, you know I'm much older. Because of that, I already feel like a mother. Besides, the way you're currently dressing further proves the fact, that you are the only baby I need."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Thank you, baby."

C. C. asked, "Is your diaper clean?"

Lelouch blushed and said, "Don't embarrass me, in front of the other customers."

C. C. replied, "You came to the mall, wearing a diaper, and was expecting to keep your dignity?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulder. C. C. grinned and said, "You're such a baby, baby."


End file.
